Nodoka Miyazaki
Nodoka is the class bookworm and one of the main characters. She's quite shy and harbors strong romantic feelings for her teacher, Negi Springfield. History As a member of the Library Exploration Group, she spends plenty of time in the library and helps in the book store. She's also close friends with Yue and Haruna. In the beginning of the series, Nodoka has no interest in the opposite sex. However, Nodoka started to develop feelings for Negi after he saved her when she fell down some steps. Although Yue and Haruna encouraged Nodoka to talk to Negi, she is initially too shy. After Negi is force-fed his own love potion by Asuna, she is one of the many girls to fall under its spell. She traps Negi in the library and attempts to kiss him, but Asuna intervenes and renders her unconscious before she can kiss him. When the Baka Rangers journey to Library Island, Nodoka and the other members of the Library Expedition Club served as a communications team providing contact from the surface while Negi, Konoka, and the Baka Rangers traveled underground. In Evangeline's arc, Nodoka was one of the students attacked by Evangeline. She's rendered unconscious, but Negi saved her before Evangeline can drank her blood. Later in the Kyoto arc, Nodoka played a much bigger role. She managed to gain enough courage to confess her love to Negi. However, due to Negi still being a kid, he didn’t know how to properly respond to the confession. Meanwhile, Nodoka, along with her friend, Yue, end up taking part part in a late night game orchestrated by Kazumi in which students attempt to kiss Negi. After a situation where numerous clones of Negi attempt to attract the competitors, the real Negi showed up in front of Nodoka and Yue, the only two competitors remaining in the game. Confronting her, Negi explained the situation about how he can't answer Nodoka love's confession just yet and suggested that they should start off as friends, which she accept. Afterwards, Yue, keeping her promise to help Nodoka, intentionally trips her, causing her to fall and kiss Negi, making her the winner of the “Kiss Negi” contest. As a result, Nodoka became the second student to make a probationary contract with Negi. During the later days of the field trip, Nodoka becomes involve in Negi's secrets as a mage and the battle to save Konoka. This is where Negi finally admits his secret to Nodoka. To his surprise, Nodoka, being the book reader that she is, not only accepts the revelation rather well but also reveals that she had an inkling that Negi was a mage before the events of the Kyoto field trip. During the Wilhelm incident, Nodoka was one of many girls initially kidnapped by Wilhelm and the Slime sisters, only for them to escape and assist Negi in the battle. For Nodoka, she and Yue used the sealing jar that Kotarou gave to Negi to seal away Wilhelm’s accomplices, the Slime Sisters. Role in Rakenzarn Nodoka makes her official appearance in Chapter 6: Bad Blood alongside Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Makie, and Kazumi. Like the rest of her classmates, she sets out into the world of Rakenzarn in search of their teacher, Negi, and their friend Axel. She retains her strong feelings for Negi while struggling to confess it to him, though she has trouble with numerous competitors on the line. Ever since Kyuu and the brigade rescued Negi, she becomes very grateful to them and promises that she will lend them her strength in restoring Rakenzarn. Right now, she takes residence at the brigade's home along with her friends. Among the other brigade members, Nodoka gets along with Nina and Dark Magician Girl. She acts as a support for the brigade, supplying them with a grimoire that contains information on their enemies they've encountered and records new ones as they are encountered. She also forms a connection with Kyuu granting him the power of 'Scan,' a special skill to analyze an enemy, in the form of a Summon Card. Gallery Ch7new31.png Ch7Nodoka1.png Ch7Nodoka2.png Ch7Nodoka3.png Ch7Nodoka4.png Ch7Nodoka5.png Ch7Nodoka6.png Category:Mahou Sensei Negima Category:Support